The Personality Machine
by MssPerfect
Summary: Alice's grandfather invents a personality switch machine, basically a machine that switches peoples persnality and the brawlers decide to test it out! this is Ava's idea, so yeah. just my version thats all! R&R XD


**The personality Machine**

**This story is basically Ava's. she gave the idea to me and chocolate luver 12! Well this is my version of the idea and I hope you people would enjoy. Credit goes to Ava!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bakugan and neither do I own this story plot. The credit goes to Ava!**

**Chapter 1**

The brawlers were chilling out and enjoying a peaceful day at Runo's café. They've been having a rather busy life with all the brawling and saving the world, it got really hard for them to enjoy a quiet time without troubling luring in at every corner. It was nice to have a little day off. They deserved it; after all, they just saved the world from total destruction.

Runo smiled and handed her friends some drinks. They took them and politely thanked her.

Dan smiled and slurped on his drink loudly. "Now this is the life!" he stated and the rest of the brawlers nodded in agreement. Runo, after packing away some dishes, came and sat down with the rest of her friends. She looked around.

"Where's Alice?" she questioned. Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked around. Apparently, they haven't noticed her leaving. Dan shrugged and slurped loudly on his drink again, causing Runo to hit him on the head.

"I don't know," he said, rubbing the back of his head.

"Should we go look for her?" Asked Marucho. Runo looked extremely worried so she got up.

"I'm going to look for her," she said, walking out of the café. It wasn't like Alice to just leave without saying good-bye. Runo was just hoping she wasn't turning into Masquerade again.

"Hey Runo, wait for me!" Dan put down his drink and raced after Runo. The rest did the same and before they got as far as 10 meters, Alice suddenly appeared in front of them, holding the teleporter card in her hand. She smiled at them and Runo let out a sigh of relief.

"Are you guys going somewhere?" She asked.

"We were going to look for you. Why did you leave with saying good-bye, you got me worried Alice," Runo said and Alice bowed her head.

"Sorry Runo; my grandfather wanted me urgently and I had to go. Anyways, I want to show you guys something, come with me," Alice said and she went over to her friends until she was standing with them. She then uses the teleporter card and they disappeared in a blink of light.

The gang appeared in Dr. Michael's laboratory and they looked around curiously. 2 pods stood on one side and the brawlers eyed it. Alice went over to her grandfather who was too busy typing something and smiled at him.

"Hey grandfather; I brought them." Alice said and her grandfather turned around and smiled at her, observing the other brawlers.

"Ah, good Alice," He walked over to the 2 pods and turned to address the brawlers. "I guess you must all be wondering why you're here," he started and they nodded. "Well, I just wanted to show you my new invention," he continued and they tilted their heads in curiosity.

"This," Dr. Michael said, pointing to the 2 pods, "Is the personality." The gang stared at the 2 pods for a while and Dan, being the naïve and stupid one, spoke up.

"What does it do?" he questioned, obviously getting any clues from the name itself. Runo face-palmed herself.

"It's a personality machine! What do you think it does?" She snapped, irritated by Dan's stupidity. She and the rest were curious though, so she remained quiet and waited for the answer. Well Marucho was another story.

"It switches people's personality and therefore making them act different. However, if something goes wrong with the machine during the process, it can have some serious damage on the people using it. They either end up with the other person's personality for ever, or they have brain damage." Marucho said. The brawlers blinked their jaws half way down the ground.

Dr. Michael nodded. "Yes Marucho, precisely," he moved over to the control system. "Who wants to try it out?" he asked. Everyone was silent for a minute before Dan raised his hand.

"Me!" He chimed. Dr. Michael looked around. "Anyone else?" he asked, searching for a volunteer. Shun, Julie and Runo shook their heads slowly, steeping away. Apparently, none of them wanted Dan's personality. So that only left Alice and Marucho.

Marucho stepped forward. "I'll do it," he volunteered and they stared at him. This ought to be fun.

Alice's grandfather nodded again. "Ok, you two step in those pods. Don't touch anything though," he warned and the two nodded. They smiled at each other before stepping into the pods.

Dr. Michael began operating the machine. As soon as the two were inside, he closed the doors and began typing up something.

"Are you two ready?" he asked and he received a nod from the two. He then turned to the green start button and with a deep breath; pressed it.

The lab was completely bathed in light for a few seconds before it disappeared again and Dr. Michael pressed a button, opening the doors to the two pods.

The two brawlers stepped out, looking unsure of themselves and for a few minute; none of them spoke.

Silence filled the room and no one spoke.

**Ok people, that was it for Chapter 1! Haha, I thought having Marucho and Dan swap personalities would be fun. You know, how their personalities are like totally different!**

**Haha, hope you guys enjoyed and please leave a review! I'm not feeling good today, so I'm sorry if the chapter was sucky!**

**Ciao!**


End file.
